Sorry! I didn't mean it!
by Kaitlen Winchester
Summary: My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am thirteen years old and am a metamorphmagus, also a parselmouth. Voldemort came back and killed Dad. I brought him back again, in doing so I kindabrought back the maruders, the dead ones... one word: Oops!
1. about me

"James, get off me or you will be sorry!" I warned my brother, pulling out my wand and putting it to his throat. James just smirked. "Not a chance Lily-pad! Any ways, we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that as well as I do." I felt anger burning through me. My hair turned red but this didn't frighten James. He still clutched my hair in his hand, pulling me down. "I know that, you know that and Albus knows that. I may not be allowed to do magic outside of school but I know someone who can." I said. I never raised my voice at someone when I was angry. Especially my brothers. Only because I sounded just like Mum when I did it and Mum scares the living daylights out of them. "Oh yeah? Who?" James asked. I smiled evilly "Oh Mum! James won't let go of me!" I shouted. I looked at James and his confusedness turned to horror as we strained our ears for the light footsteps of Mum up the stairs. The door creaked open and we heard another one slam. Albus was in his room, waiting to hear the explosion. There was a flash and suddenly, James was put into a leg-locker curse. I heard a bang up stairs and guessed that was Albus rolling on the floor with laughter. But when I looked to the door, it wasn't Mum stood there. It was Dad. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IF YOU TOUCH YOUR SISTER ONE MORE TIME WITHOUT HER PERMISSION, THEN YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU GO TO HOGWARTS!" Dad shouted. "Now what do you say to Lily?" He asked as he removed the curse. James turned to me. "Lily Luna Potter, I am sorry for not letting go of you when you asked me to. Will you accept my apology?" James asked. I turned my eyes green and my hair black. This was the way we always apologised in our family. "Hmm, I'll think about that one." I said.

"Lily." Warned Dad.

"Ok, ok. Yes I accept your apology. Your punishment is, that you have to make me and Al a large very chocolaty milkshake each with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sprinkles and three flakes on top." I said with a smile. My hair changed back to blond and my eyes a piercing blue. James went off mumbling to himself about how unfair it was. I thanked Dad and went to Albus' room.

I knocked on the door three times. "Come in Lily." Came Al's voice. My brothers and I had come up with a knocking system. If James was at your door, he would knock once. If it was Albus then he would knock twice and I always knock three times. We did it according to birth order, but if Teddy was round he would knock four times. I opened Al's door and saw him sat on the bed reading. His emerald eyes were still watering slightly from the image of James with his legs locked together. "What was his punishment?" He asked. "Making us both large milkshakes, just the way we like them." I told him as I sat down on his bed. The only thing James, Albus and I all liked were milkshakes. Other than that I was completely different to my brothers. I liked different music to them, different food, different everything. I am a Metamorphmagus (the ability to change ones appearance at will) and a Parselmouth (The ability to speak to snakes). They are neither of these things. Ok, Mum and Dad don't know about the speaking parseltounge (snake language). I spoke to one in first year when James and Albus were there but they promised never to tell Mum and Dad until I tell them they can. James may be an annoying little prat and Albus may be a book loving nerd, but they, like me, always keep there promises no matter what. Especially if it is to one of us three. But we always know every thing about each other. Everything. We are all on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I am seeker, James is beater and Albus is Chaser. Mum and Dad were so proud. I was seeker since first year, Albus Chaser since second year and James was beater since his second year too. I am a Seeker. I have a firebolt like my bothers. I love it.


	2. Milkshakes and Quidditch

There was one single knock on the door. "Come in James!" Albus shouted through the door. My eldest brother came through the door with a tray of three large chocolate milkshakes, three spoons, chocolate sauce, three twisty straws and three paper umbrellas. My straw and umbrella were purple with snitches on it, Albus' were green with quaffles on and James' were blue with bludgers on it. James sat down on the bed and gave us our milkshakes. "Thank you Jamey," I said playfully, sipping my milkshake and setting it down on Al's bedside table. "I told you not to call me that, Lillian!" James answered back. My hair turned red and Al said quickly, "James!" They knew what was coming. My eyes turned red. "James! Say sorry before we both die via accidental magic!" I wasn't actually going to do anything, it was just funny to see them panic. I rarely did accidental magic. When I did do accidental magic though, it was in big bursts. Like when I was five I made James' broom not work for him but work for every one else because he pulled out all the twigs from the end of my toy broom. His Nimbus wouldn't work for a week. When I was nine I made all of Albus' books fly around the room because he used all my eyeliner to draw a picture of an zebra. All of my black eyeliner. Now I am thirteen I don't do a lot of accidental magic but if I do, it is never easy to get rid of. "I am sorry Lily!" James said quickly. I laughed, my hair was blond and my eyes bright blue again. I loved winding them up. We sat chatting about Quidditch for about an hour and a half.


	3. Life and death

There was a bang downstairs. "What was that?" Albus asked, he sounded slightly scared. We all knew there was only one thing that could make a bang like that. The front door being blasted down. "The front door!" We all shouted. Three milkshakes shattered on the floor as we drooped them and got up, wands in hands. My wand is Cherry and Phoenix feather. I ran out of Al's room followed by James and Al. We ran down the first flight of stairs, I stopped dead at the top of the second, the flight that led down to the ground floor where Mum and Dad were. There, in the doorway, was a hooded figure. James and Albus banged into me nary sent us all flying down the stairs but I was too shocked to care. It was him. No, I was just being silly. It couldn't be him. Could it? James let out a little whimper. The figure looked up. I saw pale face and pushed my brothers onto the landing, hoping it hadn't seen us. I sat down, leaning against the wall was at the side of stairs, and closed my eyes. James and Albus were sat either side of me. We were all terrified. I heard Dad's voice. "Ginny! Get the kids and run! He found us! I'll hold him off!" But I knew what would happen. What was happening right then and so did my brothers. History was repeating it's self. One cannot live while the other survives. Dad would fall. Mum would fall. My brothers and me would die. Maybe. Mum and Dad were going to die but maybe either me or my brothers were going to live. I prayed it would be one, if not both, of them. I felt scared. I heard Dad's voice again. "You are dead, I know you're dead I killed you myself. I was your last remaining Horcrux and you destroyed that part of you inside me. How are you back Tom? HOW?" Then a voice, so quiet and raspy I had to strain my ears to here, spoke. "Your daughter." It said simply. "Avada Kedavra." It shouted a little louder, but Dad was to quick. "Stupefy!" He shouted back. James, Albus and I peered over the top of the wall we were hiding behind. The two spells were clashing. I had to do something. I said the simple spell. The one word that give us more time. I stood and whispered, "Stupefy." The hooded figure fell to the ground but not before the curse hit Dad. He had let go to soon. He looked up one last time with a smile on his face. "I love you." He said from below me. And as he fell, so did my world as I ran down the stairs. Kneeling next to him I whispered "Don't leave me." Tears ran down my cheeks. His final smile etched on his face. The boy who lived was no more. I felt numb. I felt full of burning hatred and anger. I stayed there for a moment. Mum was crying and my brothers were trying to calm her down. I looked to my left and stood up. The hooded figure had gone. "No." I whispered.

"What was that Lily?" Mum asked. I stood up.

"NO!" I screamed. A window smashed.

"NO!" I screamed again. Another window smashed. I cried harder. James and Albus were covering theirs and mum's heads. "No. You said you'd be there dad. You promised you wouldn't leave your baby girl. YOU PROMISED!" I screamed. Three more windows smashed.

"Lily, just calm down." James tried to sooth me. Al was still with mum. I fell to the floor in wracking sobs. "Sh, it's ok." He put his arms around me. I pulled away.

"No James. It isn't. But it will be." I said as I stood and went to my room. I knew my family needed me right now, but I didn't care. It was my fault he was dead and, in theory, I had been the one to kill him. He had pulled back but I said the charm to slow and he had been hit with a killing curse. "Dad! We thought you were dead!" James shouted from downstairs. He sounded relieved and angry at the same time.

"Harry! Oh I love you !" Mum cried in a bit of a stronger voice than before, mum was never one to cry. "Are you ok? Sit down for a minute and rest."

"I am fine. I was dead but something brought me back. He is gone. But he will come back. He is back."

"How?" Mum asked. I could hear everything they were saying. I closed my eyes as I sat in my cuddle corner. The space between my bed and my wardrobe that I had put loads of pillows, blankets and a duvet for me to read and calm down when I was angry or scared. The dreaded word came out of his mouth. "Lily. LILY!" He shouted. I flinched but didn't move. Instead, I pulled the duvet over my head. There were fast, heavy footsteps and my door flew open. "Lily!" Dad said. He sounded panicked. I felt weak. He knew where I was. Mum entered the room. "What has this got to do with Lily? Harry?" She asked. Dad sat down next to where I was cuddled up and coaxed the duvet down. "Lily? Are you ok?" He asked gently. I nodded my head.

"Thank you for bringing me back love. Come on, lets get you into bed." Dad picked me up and put me on my bed. Then he turned to Mum. "I will tell you and the boys what is going on downstairs." He kissed me on my forehead and walked out the room.

After Mum had me in my long, pink pyjama bottoms and purple vest top, she pulled my _Twilight_ duvet cover over me and gave me a kiss. "Everything will be ok Lily, just you wait." I nodded weakly and fell asleep.


	4. I was asleep for this one

Albus Severus Potter's POV:

Mum told us both, me and James, to go to the living room with Dad while she floo called Nana and Grandad Weasley, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Aunty Angela, Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur, and Teddy.

Uncle Charlie still worked in Romania. What was going on? Dad was hit by that killing curse, me, James and Lily saw it. And how could Voldemort be back? Dad defeated him years ago when he was seventeen. So it is not possible that he is here. Unless he time travelled. That would be stupid. He wouldn't have access to a time turner for one. But, oh, he controlled the ministry at one point. He could have come then. That was why he was gone so quickly. I heard the floo opening up and my god brother came through. Teddy Lupin had blue eyes and, for that moment in time, bright red hair. I guessed he was angry. He marched straight into the living room and sat on a chair. "What happened? Are you ok Harry? Ginny told me you died then came back and that there was something wrong with Lily. Can I go see her?" He bombarded us with questions. Dad shook his head.

"She is resting at the moment. She used up a lot of magic and I don't know how long it will take for her to regain her strength. You can see her when she wakes up." Teddy looked annoyed but he nodded anyway. We all heard the floo open up again and Nana and Grandad Weasley came through, soon followed by Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo. Rose sat down next to me and Hugo next to James. "How's your Dad? I suppose dying then coming back can't feel too good I suppose. How's Lily?" She whispered in my ear. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Dad says he is fine but James, Mum and I don't believe that for a second. He looks really tired. Lily just looks a bit ill." I was really worried about my little sister and my Dad. All she did was cast a stunning spell. It isn't like she did something so powerful it took all the energy out of her. And Dad died! How could he come back perfectly fine after getting a killing curse to the chest? "Harry, what happened? Ginny said you died, came back and something was seriously wrong with Lily! Have you made sure he is ok yet Ginny? You know how he downplays things. And how is Lily?" Aunty Hermione gushed out. Mum looked thoughtful for a moment and walked over to Dad. "Sit. Rest. Talk." She said, pushing him down onto the sofa.

"Sit down Hermione and I will explain." Dad said calmly. I could see the worry in his eyes though. I knew that worry was for Lily. Aunty Hermione sat down with Uncle Ron. Uncle Percy, his wife Audrey, Uncle George, Aunty Angelina, Fred II, Uncle Bill, Aunty Fleur and Victoire came into the living room with Mum. All us kids were sat on one sofa while the adults were sat in various arm chairs and sofas. "Where's your sister?" James asked Victoire as she sat down next to Teddy.

"Staying over at her friend's house for the night. We promised to let her know what happens tomorrow night when she comes home for tea." She answered. I turned to Fred. "And yours?"

"At the same sleep over." He answered.

"Explain." Was Uncle Bill's one word request. And Dad did.

"Just about an hour and a half ago, we got attacked by Voldemort (people, not everyone, shivered) and he tried to kill me. Lily and the boys were on the landing watching us and Ginny was in the kitchen making tea. I told Ginny to take the kids and run while I tried to hold him off. Lily shot a stunning spell at Voldemort. I knew she was going to do this so I pulled back but I did it too soon. The killing curse he had aimed at me hit me just before her spell hit him. I died. I don't know what happened after that until I woke up so could Al or James tell us?" He asked. I looked at James. He nodded at me to speak.

"Well, Lily was devastated. She ran to your side and whispered 'Don't leave me'. Mum was in tears and James and I were trying to comfort her. Lily stood up and said something. It sounded like she was saying no. Mum asked what she had said and Lily screamed no. As she screamed, a window broke. She screamed again and another window broke. She said something about you promising her you wouldn't leave your baby girl and screamed 'you promised'. Another three windows broke after that." I looked at James to continue.

"She sank back down to her knee's. I tried to hug her and tell her it would be ok but she just pulled away and said 'No James. It is not ok. But it will be'. She went to her room and then you woke up." He finished.

"What I don't get is 'ow you just came back to life just like zat and come out of eet unscathed." Aunty Fleur said. Uncle Bill nodded.

"Well, think about it." Aunty Hermione started explaining in her lecture voice. I pitied Rose and Hugo for hearing it so many times. "From when they are born, to when they are have their first true kiss, most young witches are pure of heart, so basically innocent. Lily is more innocent than most thirteen year olds which means she is capable of really anything. When Harry died, she was so broken hearted she brought him back with all her innocents and, as it seems, a lot of her magic. This actually worked but could leave Lily seriously ill and she could possibly die." She finished, she looked really scared. Her words sank in and we all stood up at the exact same time. We all went for the door. James and I got out first and ran straight to Lily's room.


	5. I'm not scared of death!

Lily Luna Potter's POV:

I was soundly asleep when I heard knocking at the door. There was one knock, a space, two knocks, a space, then four knocks. James, Al and Teddy. I woke up. "Come in." I said in a horse voice. The was a rush of feet and about people fell into my room. Nearly the whole family. Well that woke me up. My hair turned bright purple. "What are you lot doing here?" I demanded. I could see all of them (apart from James who was trying not to laugh at my bed head) looked extremely worried. They looked like someone had died. I felt my head spinning. I said I wanted a bit of attention when I was little, not this much. "Ok I will rephrase that. What's wrong?" I tried again. Teddy looked particularly sad. They were all still stood at the doorway. I felt a pain in my head. It felt like someone was punching it over and over again. I clapped a hand to my forehead. There was a sharp pain in my chest. Dad, seeming to know what was happening, rushed forward and sat on my bed. "Hang on Lils, just hang on." He soothed me. I started coughing. My chest was aching horribly now and I felt sick. What was happening? I was in so much pain. "Daddy!" I choked out.

"Hold on Lily, it's going to be ok. Just breath. Aguamenti." Dad said. I felt ice cold water pour over my head. I gasped and was surprised to feel cold but pain free. I fell onto my pillow and felt my dad stroking my head. I cuddled up to closer to him. "Thank you." I said. He kissed my head and picked me up.

Dad took me to the living room and sat me down next to him on the cuddle sofa. My hair was still wet but I didn't care. My family were sat around me. "What's up then?" I asked.

"You could die." Well, at least James was going to answer questions, bonus that he was even making any sense at all to be honest and not just saying stupid, random things. James did that a lot. Like once, he called Dudley (We don't call him uncle) nonsense. I asked him how someone can _be_ nonsense and we got into a big fight. We didn't speak after that until he was forced to apologise because I held my ground and wouldn't. Fun times. "What do you mean I could die?" I asked.

"As in you brought Harry back to life but you used so much magic that it left you weak and exhausted. So weak that you could die." Uncle Ron said. He let it sink in. "Ok, so I could die. Big deal. We all die in the end" I asked. It was only dying. Dad had done it twice now. Obviously I knew that I wasn't going to come back but Dad told me it was just like going to sleep. "God you are just like your Dad! He never used to make a big deal if something was going to happen to him, but if it was to other's he would make a bigger deal than it was worth." Said an unknown voice. We all spun around to see where it came from. Dad didn't though. A lot of people looked shocked. Me, James, Albus, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Rose and Hugo just looked confused. "You can't be here! Your dead! I watched you die!" Dad said. He sounded so angry and confused. The dark haired man that had been stood in the door way walked into the room. "Nice to know I'm wanted kiddo." The man laughed. "Sorry to break up this little conversation but, mind my language, who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Lily!" Mum scalded.

"No, no. it's alright Ginny. The kid's fine. I take it you are the one responsible for bringing me back?" He asked me. I nodded once. "And your name is?"

"Lily Potter." I answered simply. My hair was red and my eyes green. The dark haired man's stormy grey-blue eyes widened as he looked at me properly for the first time. "Named her after my Mum, Sirius." Dad said.

"Your name is Sirius? Mine is James Sirius Potter. Wow, you're my namesake. Along with Grandad of course." James said stupidly.

"Nice to meet you James. You look just like your grandad. Harry, you named your kid after me? Thanks kiddo!" He said.

"Can you not call me kiddo? I am thirty and have three kids. I don't think I am classed as a kid anymore." Dad told Sirius. Sirius just stuck his tongue out and laughed at my Dad's face. "Sirius? That makes you old." He said.

"No it doesn't. I don't look a day over twenty." Sirius replied.

"Really? Is that a grey hair I see?"

"A grey hair doesn't mean I'm old. Remus has loads and he isn't old. Were is old Moony anyway?" Sirius asked. We were all silent as Teddy squirmed in his seat next to me. "Erm… Sirius? This is Teddy, Remus and Tonks son. I am his godfather. His mum and dad… well, passed away in the battle of Hogwarts." Dad said uncomfortable. Teddy put an arm around me as both of our hair turned bright pink together. "Oh, Remy. So, I am the last Marauder left? Ok. At least you lot survived." Sirius looked confused, as though trying to work out how he felt. Eager to change the subject he said, "I get why Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, but your daughter? None of the Potters had that ability." He looked at me with eyes that looked like they were examining me. " I am a lot of new and second things in our family." I said proudly. "For example, I am a parselmouth." I spoke before I thought. I saw James and Albus come and sit with me and Teddy, the other adults bar Sirius moved away a bit. Great. So they thought I was disgusting. Just what I wanted. "No you aren't." Mum said. She sounded pretty determined.

"She spoke to a snake in her first year. She got bullied quiet a bit after that." Albus said quietly.

"You knew? All three of you knew she was a parselmouth and you never told us? Do you lot know to?" Dad sounded a bit annoyed. My cousins, Teddy, Al and James all nodded. I bowed my head and felt Teddy touch my hand. "Don't make her feel like dirt because of it! She just wants to fit in because it is hard enough at school for her, not so much Teddy, as it is. The third ever Metamorphmagus and fourth ever parselmouth but the first combined to walk through the doors of Hogwarts! Even teachers think she is a bit odd. People avoid her at all costs apart from her brothers and us cousins. You know how that felt Uncle Harry and still, you and the rest of the god damned family who are proud bloodtraitors, apart from Sirius, sit there looking repulsed." Victoire said. She sounded degusted at their behaviour. "Thanks Vic." I said gratefully. She had a Weasley temper. "No trouble Lily. At least we're here for you." She shot an angry glare at the now ashamed adults. "I don't care what any of my great godchildren are." Sirius said simply. Dad shook his head.

"Kids upstairs." Uncle Bill said. There was an uproar. My hair turned fiery red and my eyes black. "No! This is about me! I have the right to stay!" I shouted. "If Lily stays I stay! Someone has to stick up for her!" Victoire shouted at her father. The boys all agreed. "ENOUGH!" Dad shouted. Me, James and Al all shrunk back in our seats and my hair turned blond and eyes blue again. We have felt the wrath of our Father and believe you me, it isn't pretty at all. "Go upstairs now! Us adults need to have a meeting. Order of the Phoenix stuff." He said. Me, my brothers, my cousins and Sirius got up and went to the door. "Sirius, you need to stay." Dad said.

"No. You changed Harry, you never used to judge people like this. I will go with the kids and make sure they don't get the wrong idea." Sirius said. Dad looked like he was about to argue but Sirius just closed the door.


	6. Ouch

As we sat in my room, my brothers, cousins, god grandfather and I, there was a certain anger in the air. "Why didn't you tell them?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't ready yet. I was going to tell them, I just needed the right moment." I said. I saw a flesh coloured piece of string and knew Uncle George was listening in. "You can come in you know Uncle George." I shouted. The string disappeared and, a few seconds later, The door opened. A red headed, tall, thirty three year old man stood there and came to sit next to me and Sirius on my three brown, purple and grey beanbags. "Your Dad said that he still loves you and he was just a bit shocked. We all were to be honest. We weren't repulsed, as Victoire kindly put it," At this, Victoire looked up from filing her nails to smile sweetly at his. He smiled back and laughed a bit before continuing. "But just a bit 'taken aback.'" He told me. I nodded. At least they didn't think I was a freak.

"Can you say something in Parseltounge now please?" Uncle George asked eagerly. I nodded. So Nana Molly DID teach them some manners after all.

"_**My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am thirteen years old and am a parselmouth**_." I said. Sirius and Uncle George blinked at me.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"I said 'My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am thirteen years old and am a parselmouth.'" My brothers and cousin still shuddered when I did this even though I did it last year as well as the year before. Being a parselmouth was still considered an evil quality because of Voldemort putting a bad name on it. I hate him. He is the reason some of my friends refuse to talk to me, the reason they are repulsed, the reason they think I am a dark witch. That theory makes no sense because I am Harry Potter's daughter but, hey hoe.

"Guys! Tea time!" Mum shouted from the ground floor. Sirius smiled at me and got up. "Never could resist food. Come on Lily-pad." He said as he pulled me up and put his arm on my shoulder. My cousins filed out in front of me. James and Albus were behind me with Uncle George. I had gotten changed in the bathroom into jeans and the dark purple jumper I was wearing before when dad got killed then came back. Listen to me! I'm saying that as if it were normal. It most certainly was not.


	7. Oh my God!

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, my family had gone home. Uncle George and my cousins floo-ed to their respective houses and my Mum, Dad, brothers and I all sat down at the table with Sirius. Everything was as if it would normally be. We had beef stew that Mum had been cooking all day, leaving the meat to soak in gravy so it melted in your mouth. After tea, we had chocolate ice cream while I entertained us by morphing my face into different things, like giving myself a duck's bill, a pig's snout and stag antlers (which mum soon told me to get rid of. Teddy and I ended up having a contest to see who could do the best faces. I won with a vampire face. It was a fun night. Until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I said as I ran out of the kitchen from putting the dishes in the sink so they could wash themselves. The door bell rang again, but this time, barley audible from the hammering rain. I reached the end of the hall and opened the big oak door that Dad had fixed during the meeting. I froze. There, stood in front of me was a man with untidy black hair, round glasses and hazel eyes. He looked a lot like Dad and James come to think of it. His arms were wrapped around a very pretty woman with long, straight, red hair that she tucked behind her ear, and bright green eyes just like Dad's. Behind them stood another man and woman who both looked a bit like Teddy. The man was greying slightly and had big, round eyes, the other woman had hair that bubblegum pink and dark eyes. They were all wearing black robes and cloaks that looked ever so thin. They were all shivering too. "Dad! People I think you might know." I called down the hall. "Invite them in Lily! It is pouring it down outside, they must be frozen to the bone!" Came Mum's voice from the living room.

"Ok!" I called back. "Would you like to come in?" I asked the politely. They all nodded and came through and I closed the heavy door behind them, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like the woman with red hair. I was in my true appearance.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" I asked politely. The black haired man spoke up first.

"My name is James Potter and this is my wife Lily." He said. His voice was a bit husky, like he hadn't spoke in a while or had just woken up. The greying man now stood next to them said, "I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Nymphadora-"

"Remus!" The bubblegum woman's hair turned deep red, like mine and Teddy's do when we are angry.

"Lupin who prefers to be called by her maiden name, Tonks, only." His voice was husky too. My mouth fell open. "TEDDY! DAD! SIRIUS" I screamed. I recognised their names all too well. The four adults in front of me looked a bit scared. Dad, Teddy and Sirius all ran from the living room and skidded to a halt as they saw the cold, wet, shivering people standing in our hall way. They all spoke at once.

"Mum? Dad? Remus? Tonks?"

"Mum? Dad?"

"Moony? Tonks? Prongs? Lily?"


	8. Truth or lies?

Lily, go and get your Mum and brothers please." My Dad told me. I was surprised he could even talk, his emerald eyes were dancing. Teddy's hair was bright turquoise. Sirius was just shell shocked. "Ok Dad. MUM! JAMES! AL! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" I shouted. Dad tore his eyes off the strangers in our hallway and said to me, "I said get them, not shout them." He was trying to be angry but he just couldn't stop smiling. "Teddy?" Said the bubblegum lady, Tonks. "Gosh you've grown!" She opened her arms out wide and Teddy stepped into the embrace. The woman's husband, Remus, hugged them both as well. I saw the look on Teddy's face and saw he was happier than I had ever seen him. I heard Mum and the boys come in. Mum was shocked but Al and James were just plain confused. "Harry, are they-"

"My parents. Or so they say, Teddy get away from them." Dad said. There was something in his eyes that looked like he was about to do something that pained him. Then, as he pulled out his wand, I realised. "Tonks. What did you always trip over at the Order Meetings?" He was testing them. Testing them to see if they were who they said they were. "A troll's leg umbrella stand." She said confidently, blushing slightly at the fact she had to say this in the presence of her son. My Dad nodded. "Remus," He said, turning his wand on the man with greying hair. "Why did you come and find me, Ron and Hermione when I was on the run just after I turned seventeen?"

"To ask if I could come with you, to help you on your quest." Dad nodded. He started turning to the other two people but he froze, not knowing what to ask them. Someone else's wand was out though. I looked at Sirius in surprise. I didn't know he had his wand with him. "James, who was your secrete keeper?"

"You, but we changed to Peter because you thought you were too obvious." Sirius seemed satisfied by this answer and turned to the last woman. My name sake. "Lily, what did I do when Harry was first born?" I looked at my dad, he looked just as surprised as I did by this question. "You stopped dead at my bedside and looked at James to see if you could hold him. You nearly ran off with him you loved him so much!" Sirius put his wand down and hugged his old friends.


	9. Struck by a sad thought

There was lots of hugging between the parents and Teddy. Me, James and Al all just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. We all looked at each other as one thought crossed our minds as one. Dad is happier than he has ever been. Teddy too. "James? Lily? Al? Can you get some biscuits on a plate and bring them to the living room please?" Dad told us. We all nodded but Dad's Dad asked a question. "Did you just say James and Lily?"

"And Al." I said, not wanting my other brother to be forgotten.

"And Al. Who are they?"

"Me." James said.

"Myself." Al added.

"And I." I finalised. "We are his kids."

"You named them after us? Oh Harry!" Said Lily, weird saying my own name but not meaning me, throwing her arms around Dad. Older James Looked at us and smiled. "Come here and give your Grandad a hug." He told us, the boys walked with me and we wrapped our arms around his waist. "Which one is which?"

"My name is James Sirius."

"Albus Severus."

"Lily Luna."

"Brilliant names. I love them." Older Lily said. Older James didn't look phased by the fact that Albus was named after his school enemy. Dad told us all about that. Then a thought struck me. I stepped away from my grandad and frowned.

"You guys can't go out in public."


	10. Problem, Sulution! The wonders of Mums

"Why not?" Teddy's mum asked. Teddy's dad looked like he was in deep thought.

"Because you two died a hero's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. You, Sirius, were announced innocent but dead after that incident at the ministry we learnt about at school. Nana and Grandad died and were declared dead when they protected Dad all those years ago. Everybody thinks you lot are still gone for good." I reminded them. Teddy's dad started nodding. Older James was pacing and Sirius looked around, thoughtful,

"Where are we? This place seems familiar." He asked suddenly.

"Number twelve Grimmald place." Albus told him. Sirius looked surprised.

"Where's the picture of my 'darling' Mother? Or the Black family tapestry?"

"James knew a really good un-sticking charm from one of the very few books he bothers to read. All of them written by Uncle George by the way." I said smirking. James hit me and said,

"While I was un-sticking everything, Lily was busy making Al's books fly." I stuck my tongue out at him. James did the same as me. Al looked a bit sad at the memory of his favourite books flying round his room. It was funny until he started shouting at me to stop. Then it got personal, he flew around the room too. Hehehe.

"Well then maybe he shouldn't have used all my eyeliner!"

"I was eleven!" Al defended himself. We all started arguing, Teddy soon getting involved when James said Teddy liked him best. Soon enough, mum interjected.

"Don't argue in front of your grandparents and in Teddy's case, Mum and Dad!" We all fell silent and turned to our parents/ grandparents/ great uncles and great aunties.

"Sorry." We all chorused. I saw older Lily and Tonks look at mum in surprise. They obviously didn't know about the temper we knew all to well. If that surprised them, wait until they saw Dad's temper. That was enough to scare a Boggart. They all started laughing.

"You lot want to feel the wrath of mum?" Al asked the sarcastically. They all stopped dead with a look of horror on their faces.

"That's what we thought." James said with a smirk.

"Back to the problem at hand though. What are we going to do with you?" Teddy asked.

"We need let the public know you are back." Dad said sobering up from the laughing. Older James looked thoughtful. He was about to speak when Sirius jumped in first. "Sorry but I am not staying here for the rest of my newly back life."

"We can't tell how we came back. People will go mental if they found out Voldemort came back." Grandad James stated. There was always that.

"Well we just tell them the truth." Mum said. My brothers, Teddy and I all cocked our heads and looked at her.

"Which is?" Teddy asked.

"Raw, innocent energy projected onto the house and brought back the people we would love to see again or see for the first time. Which were Remus, Tonks, Lily, James and Sirius." That did sound like a good plan. One thing they could never find out though…

"Nobody can find out it was Lily's doing. We don't even know why it happened." Tonks seemed to care a lot. She sounded very nice and trustworthy. And Remus sounded the same. The way he looked at his friends, his son, his wife was with love and he looked like he would break if he lost any of them again. I remembered he was the last of the famous Marauders for years and probably struggled with my Grandad's death, Sirius's death was most likely a huge struggle for him, two friends death and one's betrayal seemed like to much for this kind hearted werewolf to take. And it probably was. I felt so sorry for him. At least he found joy in Tonks and Teddy when he was alive before. They looked like the best things that ever happened to him. I was glad Remus found Tonks and got my oldest brother. Teddy's eyes were shining brightly and his hair bright turquoise. I was amazingly grateful for what happened earlier, even if Dad did die, even if I died, at least Teddy was happy with his parents. That was something to hold onto for him.


	11. Ending of a long, eventful day

"How about I go into work tomorrow, tell Kingsley what happened? Then we can get a public announcement and present you to the public sooner rather than later." Dad said. My brothers and I sighed. We all hated it when Dad went to work during the summer. My heart dropped. The summer holidays was nearly over. I wouldn't have a lot of time with The marauders, older Lily and Tonks. And Roxanne, Dominique, Louis and the other Weasley cousins would want to know what happened from a first hand experience. Oh what fun. And it was Teddy's last year at Hogwarts. It was his birthday next week. I think some practical jokes are in order and who better to help than the famous marauders? We were all sat in the living room Grandad, Sirius and Remus all shifted uncomfortable in their seats. Obviously not to thrilled Dad was on first name bases with the Minister for magic.

"Roxanne, Dominique, Louis and the rest will want to see you all sooner than the press release, and you know how angry Aunty Angela can get if you don't tell her anything." I reminded them. I saw Dad shudder.

"Yeah, maybe we should tell Angela before I go into work." Dad said with a wince.

"But for now, sleeping arrangements. We have mine and Harry's, Al's, Lily's, James', and Teddy's rooms." Mum offered.

"You have a room for Teddy? I thought you lived with your Grandma?" Tonks asked her son.

"I live here a lot of the time. Harry painted my walls so that they changed to the same colour of my hair. This is my home as much as Grandma's house." Teddy smiled.

"Tonks and Remus You can sleep in Teddy's room. Sirius can sleep in James' room and Mum and Dad can sleep in our room. Whilst we sleep in Lily's bedroom Ok?" Dad asked. I put my hand up and my brothers laughed.

"Lily?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" I asked. Albus put his hand up.

"We have three camp beds. You guys can sleep in my room." He told us. Dad sighed and put his hand on Mum's knee.

"Looks like the time has come to demolish the house dear." He told her. Mum laughed and shook her head.

"Over my dead body Harry James Potter." Nanna Lily smiled at their happiness. Out the corner of my eye I saw James gag and Teddy hit him. So immature.

"Speaking of beds, Lily, Albus, James and Teddy. Now." Mum told us sternly. We all groaned and trudged to our rooms with out another word of complaint. Once we had our pyjamas on, we lay on the camp beds that Dad had conjured out of thin air. None of us talked as we climbed into bed. I could tell Teddy wanted to, just not with us. I understood that and, hopefully, so did my idiot brothers. Thankfully, James wasn't so stupid that he couldn't tell what our Godbrother was thinking.

"Well, that was… eventful." James tried to describe the day. I smiled. A lot had happened today. And a lot more would happen tomorrow…

**A/N: So there you go, another chapter. I was very stuck for ideas and will be continuing this a little more now. Hopefully. Did anyone see the Paralympics? I went with my school on the 3****rd****. I sat next to some of team GB at lunch too which was a bonus for me and my two friends Cameron and Sian… Sorry off topic there. Please review! I need cheering up now that I'm back in school with my idiot math class… Love you all for this!**

**-KaitlenPotter x**


End file.
